runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
James Thatch Kripper
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Information on James (Jack) Kripper Name: James Thatch Kripper Nickname(s): Jack (K)Ripper or Jack the Ripper Gender: Male Age: 243 Race: Human/Demon mix Height: 6' 2" Weight: Roughly 190 lbs Alignment: Good Personality: Kind but can seem quite detached, seems aloof at times but he is always paying attention. Always cordial but can be quite snappy when angry. Typically a cold figure to strangers. Has a strange sense of humor. While he does work well with others, he has been on his own too long to allow himself to truly rely on a team. He is intensely loyal to his friends and family, and will hunt anything that tries to harm them. Could be considered bitter, though those that really know him see that he's just trying to keep up the act of his cold blooded demon hunter persona. Description: Dark Electric Blue hair, black (normal) eyes (these glow red (including the whites) when he channels his aura or becomes enraged to the point the demon in him takes over), appears to be in his late thirties to early forties, has a black goatee. Backstory: Little is actually know about James, but there are plenty of rumors about him. In reality he's a human/demon mix with an extremely long natural life span. He's a demon hunter, one who's exploits have taken him anywhere and everywhere you can think of. Has been to hell and back, hunting a certain demon for killing one of his brothers. This did change him, and left many scars both mental and physical, but as his heritage is demonic and he had grown up around many different kinds of demon, most of the creatures there did not so much frighten him as they did stir up memories of growing up working with them and hunting rogue killers, and some he actually knew from his time on Machraea (his family's ancestral home, an island lost in time) Powers: Aural manipulation, increased strength and reflexes, can talk mentally with members of his family/other telepaths, can't read minds, but he does sense the auras of those around him. Skills: Archery (Can manipulate where his shots go, to a certain extent), swordsman, good with knives (both throwing and fighting at close quarters), hunting, cooking (etc.) , disappearing, hiding, moving quietly (etc.), killing efficiently, extremely intelligent, very good with blending in to crowds, medical skills, can survive in a wilderness for extended periods of time. Weakness: When truly enraged, which is difficult because of his many long years of training to control himself after an accident that occurred as a child, his demonic side will come out, and he will fight until either every enemy in sight is dead or he drops from exhaustion. His family could be considered one (why he hadn't remarried, after his first wife and son were killed by one of the demonic enemies of his extended family.) He will protect the few that are left (in his area, not including his homeland) with everything he has (Family members include Mark Kripper (Page to come soon) and Skull (Dusk) Kripper.) Danger level: Depends on how you interpret it. He could be anywhere from a 10 to a 14, as truthfully all apply, but he is nowhere near omnipotent, nor is he unkillable. It is more his cunning and intellect rather than brute force that makes him dangerous. He knows almost everything his powers can give him, with the exception of full elemental control (Has some limited control, i.e. lighting a fire without a match, drawing water out of the air into a glass or something like that) (possible full control to be added at endgame), the ability to control others using their own life force (Probably won't be added, unless we DO decide to bring the gods into this) and full enlightenment (possible to be added at endgame). Section heading Write the second section of your page here.